


Twitterfic 7 - AD character x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftercare, Bondage, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Aftercare"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Twitterfic 7 - AD character x Reader

You'd been seeing him for several months now, and you could feel yourself falling for him. He was beautiful; dark tousled hair, deep brown eyes, and the body of a Greek god. Of course, it wasn't just his good looks that had you smitten; you had loads in common, and could talk for hours on end about pretty much anything. He was smart, thoughtful, and could make you laugh. And yet, you knew there was something he was holding back.

After a particularly lovely day together, walking around a local park and meeting friends for coffee, you both returned to his apartment for a quiet night in. You felt so close to him, and you hoped he felt the same. You spent a while chatting and cuddling on the sofa, hands and lips roaming over each other before you plucked up some courage.

"Babe..."

"Yes, sweetheart?" he replied, barely managing to keep his lips off of you.

"Is there... Is there anything you wanna, uh, try? Something we've never done together before? I kind of feel like... Maybe there's something you want, but haven't... Y'know.."

Your voice trailed off, hoping he would fill in the blanks.

He leaned back from you a little, his piercing eyes searching your face for its sincerity, and finally he gave you a little grin. His eyes lit up.

"Actually, yeah... There is something..." he replied, his usually smooth, deep voice had a hint of excitement to it. You noticed this, and your own eyes lit up in return, curious about what he was thinking. You didn't have to wait long to find out.

Without hesitation, he dragged you to the bedroom, and gestured for you to sit. You perched on the edge of the bed, anticipation coursing through your body. He got on his knees at the side of the bed, and started rummaging around. After about a minute, he returned to you with a black box.

You looked down at it, slightly puzzled, before he placed it in your hands. You took the lid off, and found... Rope. Lots of rope. Black, of course, matching the overall decor of his room. Your eyes widened, excited by the possibilities.

"What do you think?" he asked, his voice gentle again now, curious but not wanting to push you.

"Yes. Absolutely." You beamed at him. He smiled and bent down to kiss you, grateful for your enthusiasm.

Before you knew it, you were naked on the bed. Laying there, vulnerable, on display for him. Shivering in anticipation, as he started binding your limbs to the bed. He took great care, checking in and making sure the restraints were tight enough to excite, but not hurt much. You watched him the whole time, desire building in your core.

"Ready for me, baby?" he purred, leaning down and placing soft kisses along your jaw, your neck, moving down your chest.

"Yes. Definitely yes." You couldn't contain your excitement, which he noticed, and smiled as he moved his lips down your body.

He slid a finger through your folds, coated in your desire. You gasped, that first touch was electric after all the build up. He was meticulous, slow, teasing you so well, while you struggled against your restraints, the rope leaving marks on your skin.

He brought you to the edge again and again, his tongue flicking against your clit, two of his long fingers scissoring inside you, while your body shook with pleasure. You were squirming beneath him, the rope burning your skin, the pain just adding to the pleasure until you couldn't take any more...

Eventually he gave in, decided you'd been deliciously tortured for long enough.

"Cum for me, sweetheart."

Like you needed the encouragement. But when it happened, it was explosive, the long build up resulting in a mind-blowing orgasm... Clenching around his fingers, riding out the pleasure, moaning loudly as he helped you down from the high. You were shaking, and he started kissing back up your body, prolonging the bliss you were feeling.

He moved to release you from the restraints, untying the knots carefully, and massaging sweet circles into the marks left on your skin. He placed your limbs in a comfortable position, and then left the room briefly. You could faintly hear the sound of water hitting the bottom of the bathtub, and you smiled. He was determined to take good care of you.

He returned to you, back on the bed now. He placed soft kisses where the rope had been, before lifting you up and carrying you to the bathroom... A blissful soak with your gorgeous man awaiting you.


End file.
